El fantasma de mi pasado
by Rozenkristall
Summary: que pasaria si tu creyera que proteges a la persona que mas amas en el mundo cuando en realidad la estas matando este es un YusXKei


Crossover

que pasaria si creyeras que estas protegiendo a la persona que mas amas cuando en realidad la estas matando de la forma mas cruel

Ni los personajes de Yuyu hakusho ni los de inuyasha me pertenecen

Yuyu Hakusho-----Inuyasha

BY KANA

Personajes

Yuske Urameshi– Miroku

Keiko Yukimura - Sango-Kana

Kotaro Yukimura – Kojaku

Kurama – Inuyasha

Kuwabara – Shipo

Hiei – Sesshomaru

Genkay- Anciana Kaede

Yukina – Lyn

Aome – Kykio

Christian Endor – Hakudoshi

Yoshiro Katawa – Makube (el Corazón de Naraku) (el nombre es inventado)

Botam

Koenma

Tanto Cristian Endor como Yoshiro Katawa y Kotaro Yukimura son inventados por mí, ni los personajes de Inuyasha ni Yuyu Hakusho me pertenecen.

Nota para los que todavía no encuentran relación Keiko y Kotaro son hermanos. (Al menos en mi historia Keiko tiene hermano)

Kotaro es mucho mayor que Keiko, tiene 23(ella tiene 18) el es muy parecido a Keiko solo que sus ojos son mas oscuros y fríos y su cabello es mas oscuro, esta por graduarse de la universidad Estudia para convertirse en Ingeniero el vive en otra ciudad por lo que no puede ver a su familia el no tiene novia(no es gay,ok) .Frente a la demás gente Kotaro es muy frió pero cuando esta con su hermana su actitud cambia radicalmente, el a comparación de su hermana es psíquico y el trabaja para el mundo espiritual , se especializa en estudiar Reencarnaciones ,lo cual Keiko no sabia,obiamente.

Cristian es amigo de Kotaro en la universidad Tienen la misma edad y su actitud es casi parecida a la de Kotaro, solo que Cristian no tiene hermanos (se lo pueden imaginar es como 2 Setos Kaiba conviviendo diariamente, que miedo).

Yoshiro es un niño tiene 10 años y es muy cayado el tampoco tiene hermanos y no es muy sociable. Tanto Cristian como Yoshiro se parecen demasiado a Keiko (no pregunten porque ya después lo verán).Tanto Cristian como Yoshiro son psíquicos.

CAP .1

El escape de la jaula de cristal

Era una tarde tranquila en casa de Keiko, ya que no estaba nadie más que ella en la casa, su padre y su madre habían salido y no llegarían hasta tarde

-Que aburrido - decía Keiko mientras cambiaba el canal de la tele dándose cuenta que no había nada bueno la apago,salio de la habitacion y subio las escaleras hacia su habitación

entro a su habitacion , estando hay se recostó en su cama cerro los ojos entrando poco a poco en un sueño profundo

SUEÑO:

KEIKO SE VEIA A SI MISMA EN UNA HABITACION NEGRA Y SOLO ESCUCHABA LA VOZ DE UNA NIÑA QUE LA DECIA

-ES HORA DE VOLVER A SER UNA –

-PERO YO NO QUIERO- DECIA KEIKO –TU HICISTE MUCHO DAÑO A LA GENTE QUE QUIERO-DECIA ELLA SIN PERTURBARSE –MUESTRATE –DIJO KEIKO EN VOZ ALTA. CUANDO DE LA NADA FRENTE A ELLA APARECIO UNA NIÑA DE CABELLO LARGO Y BLANCO COMO LA NIEVE AL IGUAL QUE SU PIEL MUY BLANCA VESTIDA CON UN KIMONO BLANCO CON FLORES Y SU MIRADA TAN FRIA Y PERDIDA, SIN COLOR Y EN SUS MANOS UN ESPEJO. KEIKO YA SABÍA QUIEN ERA: ERA KANA.

-PRONTO NOS REUNIREMOS OTRA VEZ –DIJO KANA-Y VOLVEREMOS A SER UNA- DIJO POR FIN Y DESAPARECIO.

**Fin del sueño.**

De repente un ruido despertó a Keiko: se acababa de quebrar algo

En la misma habitación

-que se quebró –pensaba ella, de repente el miedo la invadió cuando recordó lo que le dijo Kana

-EL ESPEJO -00-no pudo evitar gritar ,Keiko abrió un cajón que tenia bajo llave no pudo evitar sentir miedo al ver que el espejo que estaba en el sueño y el mismo que tenia Kana en las manos se había quebrado y había quedado totalmente irreparable

-se habrá liberado? –pensaba Keiko- pero eso es imposible solo lo puedo liberar yo, pero yo estaba dormida no puede ser como pudo pasar – pensaba Keiko.

-Y ahora como se lo voy a decir a mi hermano-TT- lo mas seguro es que me vaya a culpar a mi –decía Keiko para si misma-ya se si no se lo digo no pasara nada además Kana no tiene el espejo y sin el no puede atacar – decía tratando de tranquilizarse- además no tiene poder a si es que no durara mucho-. Por fin después de mucho meditarlo decidió irse a dormir; en fin Kana no podía hacer nada sin el espejo.

Mientras que en otra ciudad alguien preparaba sus maletas para regresar a su casa

-bueno ya esta todo listo- decía Kotaro mientras intentaba cerrar con dificultad su maleta – mañana regresare unas semanas con mi familia- decía Kotaro a su amigo Cristian

- de acuerdo -dijo Cristian –pero me tienes que traer un recuerdo-

-Si jajá jajá (no le encontraron chiste, bueno pues yo tampoco TT)-y así se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir.

Ya que su tren saldría a las 4:00 A.M.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------fin del primer capituilo

-------------------------

-bueno yo se que no es una obra maestra y que lo mas seguro es que no les guste asi es que diganme que no les gusto(si asi fue )por favor diganme necesito saber

gracias a Dark Hotaru Tomoe por decirme como subir los cap


End file.
